Ophidiophobia
by Fan Of Games
Summary: Souseiseki has always been ophidiophobic. Yet a story about one certain snake god will leave her more terrified of him than any other snake.


It seemed like forever that Souseiseki had been ophidiophobic. She hadn't remembered when she first saw a snake, but whenever she did see one, she felt a feeling of pure terror rise up within her. Ever since then, she would not go anywhere near snakes, and would suffer from traumatization when she was near one. At night, she would sometimes have nightmares of the foul creatures that slithered anywhere they could. The sight of a snake would cause her to start shaking violently in fright, and breathe heavily. She would always back away in horror as she believed that it would come for her.

Her twin sister, Suiseiseki, had known about her fear, and she would do anything to get snakes away from her younger sister so that she could calm down. She had done everything she could to get her sister away from snakes. She would never outright kill a snake or do anything to harm them. She would just get her younger sister away from them.

Yet nothing could have prepared Souseiseki for what has left her fully traumatized.

…

It had started out at the Sakurada house. The weatherman said that there would be a very thick fog out for the day, but that it would pass sometime in the night. It was already a little past noon, and the fog was still thick.

It was Saturday, which meant that Jun was helping Enju and Laplace at Enju's doll shop, and Nori was at her school doing lacrosse practice. Hinaichigo's former medium, Tomoe, had come over since her parents were going to be away for the day. Suigintou and her medium, Megu, had become temporary residents at the house, since Megu's parents were overseas on business, like Jun's parents. Barasuishou and Souseiseki had, like Tomoe, come over for the day, since Barasuishou couldn't be seen at Enju's doll shop and Souseiseki couldn't be seen at the clock shop where medium and his wife worked and lived.

Tomoe, Megu and all of the dolls were watching a documentary about dangerous animals of the Amazon. They watched the first half of it, and now the documentary was talking about piranhas.

Suiseiseki smirked mischievously as she was watching. She slowly inched closer and closer to Hinaichigo, being careful not to make sure that she was seen. "Hey, Hinaichigo…" she whispered into Hinaichigo's ear when she was right next to her.

"What is it, Suiseiseki?" Hinaichigo whispered back without looking away from the television.

Suiseiseki smiled wickedly and brought her arm around Hinaichigo. "There's a piranha…ON YOUR BACK!" she said, shouting out the last three words as she brought down her hand on Hinaichigo's back, causing her to scream while Suiseiseki laughed.

Tomoe scooped the frightened doll in her arms as she glared at Suiseiseki. "That was mean, Suiseiseki. Do you have to scare her like that?" she said coldly as she gently stroked Hinaichigo's back.

"Oh, come on! It's funny!" Suiseiseki said as she continued to laugh.

"It was still mean, so you owe Hina an apology." Shinku said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Oh, fine. Sorry, Hinaichigo." Suiseiseki said sarcastically with a very sarcastic smile on her face.

As Shinku and Tomoe started to scold Suiseiseki, Souseiseki noticed something moving in the bush on the television. The narrator of the documentary was still talking. "When we return, we will look at one of the most dangerous predators of the Amazon." he said as something started slithering through the grass. When the animal reached a certain in the grass, it turned its head to look at the camera. In an instant, the animal pounced from within the bush, revealing that it was an anaconda.

It only took one second for Souseiseki's ophidiophobia to get out of control like it usually did. She started screaming real loud as her pupils dilated. Suiseiseki took immediate notice and quickly grabbed Souseiseki and brought her to the table.

"Turn the TV off!" she shouted as she got out a glass from a cabinet and started filling it with water.

Everyone else was looking at Souseiseki. Apparently, they had never even seen her so scared before, let alone scared at all.

"I SAID TURN THE TV OFF!" Suiseiseki shouted again, this time much louder. She turned the water off when it reached the top of the glass while Kanaria turned the TV off. Suiseiseki brought the water over to Souseiseki and held the glass up to her mouth.

"Its okay, Souseiseki. It's okay. Just drink some water. Yes, that's it. It's okay. You're alright. You're safe now." She said in a successful attempt to calm Souseiseki while she slowly drank the water.

When the water was all gone, Souseiseki sat upright and breathed heavily. Her ophidiophobia had gone out of control yet again. As Suiseiseki put the glass in the sink, Souseiseki started trembling violently, as she always did when she was recovering from a recent attack of her ophidiophobia. Suiseiseki sat next to her and started rubbing her back gently.

"There, there, Souseiseki. It's alright. You're safe now. It's all over." She said as she embraced Souseiseki in a hug.

Suigintou hopped off Megu's lap and crossed her arms while walking over to the table. She floated above the table and then moved over to one of the empty chairs and sat down in it. "So she's ophidiophobic?" she asked casually as she put her elbows on the table and placed the palms of her hands on her cheeks.

Suiseiseki sighed. "Yes. I don't how long she has been ophidiophobic, but…she gets like this whenever she sees a snake." she explained as she started rubbing the top of Souseiseki's head to calm her down.

"Well, I know of something that has to do with snakes." Suigintou said as she crossed her arms again.

"Souseiseki doesn't want to hear it." Suiseiseki said coldly as she glared at Suigintou.

"It doesn't matter whether she wants to hear it or not. What I know is very important, and it could save her life someday." Suigintou said while returning the glare.

"I said-" Suiseiseki started to say, but was cut off as Shinku held her hand up in front of her.

"She said that it could save her life, so Souseiseki must hear it." she said while taking a seat at the table.

Suiseiseki sat next to Souseiseki and held her close to her.

I-Is it really necessary?" Souseiseki asked nervously as her voice became shaky.

"What Suigintou says could save your life, and Suiseiseki, or anyone else won't always be around to help you, so it is necessary." Shinku explained. "You may begin, Suigintou." she said, urging Suigintou to begin.

Suigintou nodded and turned to Souseiseki. "I heard this from someone who was from America. He said that a woman had been turned into a snake." she explained.

"How did the woman turn into a snake?" Megu asked with a curious look on her face.

"Well, she and her husband were going somewhere. Her husband was ophidiophobic, like Souseiseki. On the way to their destination, he heard a story about some sort of snake god by the name of Yig. Sometime after he heard the story, his wife found some snakes and killed them. Killing the snakes caused what's called "The Curse of Yig" to come down upon her." Suigintou explained.

"So, what happened to her?" Hinaichigo asked nervously.

"On Halloween night, they were asleep. They woke up in the middle of the night and heard something moving around. The husband got up and fainted. On the floor were many snakes. When the man's wife noticed something coming up from the floor, she thought that it was Yig. She grabbed a nearby axe and killed what she saw. It was later revealed that the thing she chopped up was her husband." Suigintou explained as Souseiseki grew even paler and started trembling violently.

"But what happened to the woman?" Kanaria asked as she started to get nervous too.

"She was turned into a snake and died. But before she died, she gave birth to three babies who had also been turned into snakes." Suigintou answered as Souseiseki's eyes grew wide while her pupils dilated.

"Did all of those baby snakes…die too?" Kirakishou asked as she too got nervous.

"Two of them were terrible, but they died. However, there was one, which wasn't as bad as the other two." Suigintou said as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Did the third one die?" Barasuishou asked casually.

"No, the third one was still alive." Suigintou answered as she looked at Barasuishou. She then looked at Souseiseki and noticed that she was on the verge of completely freaking out. "Well, that's it. That's all I heard." She said as she turned to Suiseiseki. "You should give her Medium a call and ask him if Souseiseki can stay over for a night or two." she then said while pointing to Souseiseki and the phone before hopping down from the chair she was sitting in.

"I will." Suiseiseki said as she picked up the phone and started dialing the number for her sister's Medium.

…

Souseiseki was dreaming. In her dream, she was sitting in a chair, trembling. Suigintou's story had freaked her out, big time. She picked up a cup of tea and noticed that it was empty. She reached for the teapot and grabbed it. As she tipped the teapot so the tea could be poured into the cup, a snake came out of the hole where the tea was supposed to come from.

Souseiseki screamed in terror and quickly got Lempicka to turn into shears. She brought the shears down on the snake, cutting its head off, killing it in an instant.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she closed her eyes and sat in the chair. A few seconds later, she began to hear what sounded like multiple things slithering and hissing at once. She opened her eyes and saw many snakes slithering all over the floor, in every direction. A few of them looked up at her and hissed before continuing to slither.

Souseiseki screamed as loud as she could. The Curse of Yig had fallen upon her! She tried to back away, but she fell out of her chair and landed on some more snakes, killing them as well. She began to flail about as the snakes started to engulf her. Just as she was about to disappear within the sea of snakes, she saw a giant form rise up in front of her.

…

"Souseiseki! Souseiseki!" Suiseiseki yelled as she tried to get Souseiseki to wake up. A second later, Souseiseki awoke screaming. She hugged Suiseiseki and began to tremble violently while she was crying and screaming.

"Oh, Suiseiseki! It was horrible! I was so scared! They're going to get me! He's come for me!" she cried timidly as she screamed.

"Souseiseki, calm down! You're okay! You just had a nightmare! It's over! You're safe now!" Suiseiseki shouted as Souseiseki calmed down long enough to look around, seeing that she was in the living room of Jun's house.

It was late at night. Suiseiseki had called Motoharu and told him that Souseiseki was going to stay over for a couple of nights. Not wanting to disturb Jun and the others, she told Souseiseki that they would be sleeping in the living room during the night while she was over.

As she looked around, Souseiseki's eyes widened in terror as she searched the floor for any snakes. "W-W-Where are the snakes? T-They were just here not too long ago!" she screamed as she quickly got on the couch, grabbed one of the cushions and held onto it tightly.

"There aren't any snakes here. I just said that you had a nightmare." Suiseiseki said as she also got on the couch and sat next to her sister. She placed her hand on her shoulder. "You'll feel better if you tell me about it." she said, obviously referring to Souseiseki's nightmare.

"It was horrible! Snakes were everywhere! I fell onto them! B-But I killed some of them! A-A-And he came for me!" she screamed as she embraced Suiseiseki in a hug.

"Who came for you?" Suiseiseki asked as she gently rubbed her back.

"…Yig…" Souseiseki whispered timidly as she started to cry again. "I-I-I saw him."

"But he's not real." Suiseiseki said as she stopped rubbing Souseiseki's back.

"He is real! I saw him! He was standing over me!" Souseiseki screamed as she looked up at Suiseiseki with tears in her eyes.

"Souseiseki, you just had a nightmare. It's over and you're safe now. Yig won't get you at all." Suiseiseki said as she placed her hand on Souseiseki's cheek.

"But what if he does?" Souseiseki screamed, fearing that her older sister was wrong and Suigintou was right.

"Then I'll protect you." Suiseiseki said as she smiled sweetly. She hopped off the couch. "Alright, now let's get some sleep."

"O-Okay." Souseiseki said as she opened her case. When she did, she saw a small scrap of paper lying on the bottom of her case.

"What does it say?" Suiseiseki asked as Souseiseki took the paper and read it.

She didn't get an answer. Souseiseki just fainted. Suiseiseki rushed to her sister and placed her hands underneath Souseiseki's back and her head, raising her up while she called out her name in an attempt to wake her sister up.

When it became clear that Souseiseki had merely fainted and nothing more, Suiseiseki looked around for the scrap of paper. She put her sister back in her case and picked it up when she found it. Her eyes grew wide as she read the message on it.

The scrap of paper read: "_Yig comes for you soon"_. The message wasn't written in ink; _it was written in the blood of a snake._

…

**I thought about doing a crossover between The Curse of Yig and Rozen Maiden. This is what came to my mind. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Rozen Maiden or The Curse of Yig. Peach-Pit owns Rozen Maiden. Zealia Bishop wrote The Curse of Yig, so she owns it.**


End file.
